1. Field
The present invention relates to containers and in particular, to an environmentally/ecologically friendly container or bottle for liquids.
2. Technical Background
Landfills are filled with plastic bottles that may take years to degrade or which are non-biodegradable. This is because many plastics are not recyclable or they are not properly recycled. Many that are recyclable never reach recycling centers. A beverage company would find it desirable to use ecologically safe containers not only because of the ecological benefits in reusing materials, but because it would reinforce their public esteem.